As far as possible interuption-free operation of wind power plants (WPP) is a central precondition for their economic viability. In particular, unplanned operational interruptions owing to damage to the drive train or the rotor blades entail considerable repair costs and frequently lead to insurance claims.
In order to avoid such disadvantages, so-called condition-oriented maintenance is provided for WPPs, which maintenance is carried out on the basis of vibration-based condition monitoring (CM) of rotor blades in corresponding condition monitoring systems (CMS). Such measures permit, for example, incipient damage in rotor blades to be detected early. CMS are frequently configured for remote diagnostics, wherein the condition messages are evaluated in certified diagnostic centers, frequently by specially trained personnel.
As a result of the use of CMS it is possible to detect faults early and avoid unplanned stoppages and reduce costs for supplying spare parts, maintenance and production failures. CMS increases overall availability and production stability.
In order to monitor the drive train of wind power plants, their components are frequently assigned individual sensors, for example solid-borne sound sensors or vibration sensors which are correspondingly evaluated in order to monitor the condition of the components.
However, sensor arrangements which are conventionally used for drive train monitoring frequently prove costly and unreliable. There is therefore a need for more cost-effective, reliable prediction and/or detection of drive train damage.